clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Mine
The Gold Mine (formerly called Cave Mine) is a room in Club Penguin. This room was available to enter during the Cave Expedition in 2010. You can dig for coins in this room using a Jackhammer 3000 or a shovel. When this room was first opened, it had a Gems Hunt. It was closed for a week because of the November 2013 Tremors. It was later re-opened as the Gold Mine. You can adopt a Gold Puffle by collecting 15 Golden Nuggets from digging them after you feed your Puffle a golden O' Berry. Dig For Coins You can use a Hard Hat, Snow Shovel, Miners Helmet or Red Construction Hat to dig up coins, by dancing. The current known maximum amount of coins you can earn is 100 coins. You cannot find coins while wearing a Safety Vest or Black Puffle. Appearance Old Version A large pit is located in the center of the room, where penguins can dig for coins that are hidden (Amethysts that made up the Amethyst Pin in the Cave Expedition) if they have a Hard Hat or a Snow Shovel, but ironically a Garden Shovel will not dig out coins. During the reopening there were also free Mining Helmets given away. The Mining Helmets are now under the stairs. One can walk up to the construction hat and drill to receive a free hard hat. (This is possibly the only permanent free item stand in Club Penguin.) In the middle of the upper side of the room there is a Snowball Power Generator that lights up the room, if penguins do not throw snowballs at it then the lights will go off and the room will turn dark. A row of small lights surrounding a big light switching on and off one by one tells accurately how much electricity is left. The entrance to the Hidden Lake is also at the eastern corner of this room, near a small waterfall. New Version The Cave Mine was renamed to Gold Mine, and in the middle, there is a pit similar to the old version, where penguins can dig for coins. It is below the Mine, so on the mid-left area, there is a arch and stairs to the Mine. Near the stairs, there are lanterns, a table with two chairs and a jug and two mugs of Coffee. Above the pit, there is a stand of Hard Hats, and the dig for coins instructions. There is a large boulder with Gold Nuggets on the top, which is being drilled by a huge driller, which also has a display. There is an elevation in the shape of a Puffle, where the Golden Jackhammer is placed. It can be accessed by a makeshift bridge. On the mid-right, there is a cave which leads to the Hidden Lake. On the bottom-right, there is a thing which is covered in sheet. History *On November 7, 2013, the Cave Mine caved in. It was discovered that another cavern was next to it, and a page from Garianna's book was located there. *On November 14, 2013, the Cave Mine was used to search for Gold Puffles during the Quest for the Gold Puffle and got renamed to Gold Mine. Gallery Graphical Design 123kitten1cave_mine.png|The Cave Mine from January 2010 - November 2013. Rooms Cavemine November 14 2013.png|The Gold Mine from November 2013 - present. Events Cavemine2009.png|During the Cave Expedition. Waterscaverhint2010.png|During the Celebration of Water. Unknown Machine.jpg|Snowball-Powered Electricity Generator. Rooms Cavemine November 14 2013.png|During the Quest for the Gold Puffles. Others CaveGold.png|An image of the cave mine as the Gold Puffle's cave, as seen in the Login Screen before the Quest for the Gold Puffles File:AMOUNTCOINS.png|The max amount of coins Pins *Amethyst Pin *Sandwich Pin *Hot Sauce Pin *7th Anniversary Hat Pin *Snowflake Pin *Prank Fangs Pin Glitches *For a long time, when you threw a Snowball in this room, you couldn't see it. This glitch was fixed. SWF *Gold Mine Category:Places Category:Rooms Category:The Underground Category:Cave Mine Category:Golden Puffle